The Prisoner
by prxncess
Summary: "Some people think I'm the Devil's mistress; that I've been cursed, but then they thought that about dragons too" Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, has been taken hostage by the small Viking village of Berk. As time passes she grows curious about Berk and the dragons who live there. Things only become more complicated when she falls for their chief... HiccupxElsa
1. Prologue

Elsa took a breath through the brown sack that was on her head. If her body temperature wasn't abnormally low she would surely be sweating by now. She moved her hands against the ropes that were constricting them. Someone had tied them much too tight and the skin was raw at this point. She wished they were the metal cuffs Hans had imprisoned her in. Metal was easy to break through; freeze it and it would expand until it cracked. Rope didn't freeze; it just became wet and heavy and annoying. She had no idea why she was here. What could someone possibly want with her? Granted, she was queen to a very successful, militant trade kingdom. However, Arendelle didn't have many enemies. Everyone was charmed by Elsa as soon as they were able to get past the magical ice powers. Of course there was still the Duke of Weselton, but Elsa didn't think he would ever be much of a problem. So who would kidnap her?

The only glance she'd gotten of her kidnappers was during the actual kidnapping. They were blonde, although there may have been a brunette boy, and pale much like her. She didn't recognize any of them from the various meetings she had attended. Other than that, she didn't know anything about them. They never spoke when they were around her and the bag had remained on her head the entire time, only moving when she received water and even then they never took it past her eyes. She was on a boat, she could tell by the way the ground was moving and she had been here for a few days, although it felt like a lifetime. The strangest parts of the entire experience were the occasional sounds she heard. They sounded like roars or growls, but they weren't dogs. They didn't sound like any animal she'd ever heard.

Suddenly she heard the door open. Heavy footsteps trotted down the steps and she held her breath as someone made their way over to her. Power buzzed in her fingertips as she prepared to strike should the moment present itself. The stranger knelt down and began to untie her feet before grabbing her arm and lifting her up. Elsa was led towards the stairwell before her captor practically threw her up the steps. The Ice Queen managed to twist her body just enough so that her face didn't hit the step.

"Watch your step" a girl's voice called out from above her.

"Sorry" Elsa mumbled before internally chastising herself. Even in the worst of circumstances she was still polite. It was embarrassing how deeply ingrained the royal behavior was. Elsa carefully continued up the stairs. Without any warning the sack was ripped off her head. Elsa blinked her icy blue eyes as she adjusted to the sunlight. She could make out a town with a couple of houses. It was primitive but she could tell that the buildings were new. Colorful masses were flying through the sky but she couldn't tell what they were. Finally, a blonde girl came into view. Her hair was braided intricately and pulled around her shoulder and she had wide blue eyes. She gave a small smirk as she took in Elsa's expression; blind panic thinly masked under royal dignity.

"Welcome to Berk".


	2. One

The bag was placed back over Elsa's head and she rolled her eyes even though no one could see her. In fact, she probably only did it because they couldn't see her. Elsa had never been as bold as Anna; that spunk had been drained out of her the more years she spent in that room. She had learned to be submissive to her parents and her powers. Her time on the mountain had restored some of that vitality and she'd learned to open up over the last year or so, but her scars went deeper than the surface. It would take a lot to make her forget everything she had learned. That's not to say that she hadn't learned useful lessons. Someone needed to be the adult; make the hard decisions. Elsa knew that while her sister had grown, she was not mature enough to care for a kingdom. Her parents had known this too and so they had done the only thing they could think of. They trained her to suppress her powers; because that's the only way they could see her as a ruler. They were good parents and they loved her very much and she knew that they went through as much pain as she did in those years. Still, they did not know how best to take care of her. There was only one person who knew how to do that. It was her.

Elsa was dragged forward and she began to wonder if any of the townsfolk would find this suspicious. A woman with a bag on her head being dragged through the streets was not a normal sight in Arendelle, but then she had known this place was nothing like her home the moment she'd seen it. Elsa felt the ground begin to shift towards an incline and her pace began to slow ever so slightly. They had taken her in the dead of the night and her nightgown was not exactly ideal hiking wear.

"Move faster" a man's voice urged.

"Shut it, our pace is fine" a girl's voice called back. It was the same girl as before; the one who had tripped her up. So perhaps she wasn't as cruel as she had first seemed to be. They continued walking up the large hill, Elsa tripping every couple of feet as she ran into a rock or her dress got caught up underneath her. Finally, the ground leveled out again and it wasn't long before she heard a heavy door opening.

"Move it" a male voice commanded as he shoved her forward a little bit. Red hot anger pulsed down her body for a brief second, but it was enough. She felt power course straight through her and out the bottoms of her feet; turning the ground below into a slick and icy mess. She heard the boy next to her let out a gasp before he hit the floor. This would have been incredibly convenient if she was actually able to see anything. There was a beat of silence before the boy let out an angry roar and her body was pinned against the wall.

"You're done!" The boy shouted and she felt a knife touch her throat.

"Snotlout! That's enough!" the girl called out.

"But Astrid-" the boy, Snotlout, protested.

"Don't argue, just put her inside" Astrid demanded. Her voice rang out with superiority; she was above these people and she knew it.

"Somebody's in trouble" a new voice, a boy's, mocked.

"Shut up, idiot!" a girl's voice scolded.

"Ruff, Tuff go and tell the Chief that the prisoner has arrived" Astrid told them and Elsa heard two pairs of feet scurry off to go and get the Chief. A large hand grasped her arm, she had to assume it was Snotlout (what strange names they had here), unless Astrid had abnormally large hands. He led her into the building and down a set of stairs and finally the bag was removed from her head.

"Welcome home" Snotlout smirked.

It was a small room, about a fourth the size of her room at home, and the floor and walls were made of dirt. The inside of the ceiling appeared to be made of a hay-like material. There were no windows to the room; the only opening to the outside world was a heavy wooden door. There was a creaky looking wooden bed in the left side of the room and a dirty looking mirror and toilet on the other.

"That'll be all Snotlout" Astrid told the boy.

"I can stay…" Snotlout hesitated.

"No, I'm alright. I can handle her. Make sure you lock the door on your way." Astrid told him. The brunette boy nodded at her and exited the room, giving Elsa one last warning glare before leaving. Astrid walked over to Elsa and removed the ropes from her hand before sitting on the bed.

"I could kill you" Elsa whispered. Astrid pulled her legs beneath her and smiled.

"You won't kill me" Astrid responded.

"Don't be so sure"

"You're too delicate to kill anyone; too innocent." Astrid sounded bored. Elsa began to walk towards her and Astrid felt the temperature plummet. Ice began to web out from underneath her feet; slowly crawling towards the bed she was perched on.

"Knock it off" Astrid snapped, but her voice shook ever so slightly.

"You are scared of me" Elsa pursed her lips before drawing the power back into her body. She had gotten much better at controlling her abilities over the past year.

"Well I'm not stupid. Of course you scare me. I know you won't kill me though. You don't have it in you." Astrid shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" Elsa asked.

"You would've done it when we came to get you. Instead you tried to talk to us; reason with us. Your sister was there so I presume that had something to do with it. That's another reason you won't kill me; you would never put your sister at risk like that. Cause if you kill me I can promise you that the others will go after your sister and your kingdom will fall." Astrid explained; her voice never faltering. Elsa sighed because she knew Astrid was right. She couldn't kill her; she wouldn't kill her. So, she did the unthinkable. She sat down on the bed next to Astrid.

"So what happens now?" Elsa asked.

"You stay here until further notice" Astrid explained.

"So, you're saying I'll be able to leave"

"I don't really know" Astrid admitted.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Astrid sighed and stood as she tried to decide if she was allowed to tell the Ice Queen why she was a captive. Fuck it.

"You're here as leverage." Astrid told her.

"Leverage?"

"We're a tiny island in the middle of nowhere in a rapidly expanding world. We have certain… gifts to offer, but many are uninterested. There are many nations seeking to destroy us; particularly in the Southern Isles"

"Prince Hans?" Elsa asked. The bastard kept popping up.

"Yes I believe he's one of the brothers. Anyways, several nations have come together to try and eliminate us because we're of no value. They want to destroy the people here and take our 'gifts' from us. Our chief decided that he could not let that happen so we kidnapped you for leverage. If we can get your kingdom and several others on our side then maybe we can defeat them" Astrid explained.

"I would've gladly helped you from the safety of my own kingdom"

"We requested aid months ago and no one came to help us. If we let you go now then who's to say you won't just turn on us? No… this is the only way." Astrid didn't sound all that convinced towards the end.

"What aren't you telling me? There's something more isn't there?" Elsa asked and Astrid looked incredibly torn. Luckily for the Viking; they were interrupted by the entrance of Hiccup.

Elsa stood and did her best to look as dignified as possible while she took in the man she assumed to be the chief of Berk. He was quite tall; easily surpassing 6ft but his frame was incredibly skinny. He had long shaggy hair and a few strands had been twisted into braids. He had deep green eyes that took in every inch of her. She could see a tiny scar on his chin and was surprised to find that one of his legs was actually a prosthetic. He carried himself the way she had four years ago; he knew he was supposed to be someone important, but he hadn't quite figured out how to carry such a respected burden. Still, none of that was what caught her eye. No, what caught her eye was the thing right behind him; a creature that send a chill of fear running down her spine.

Staring her dead in the eye was a large black dragon.


	3. Two

The Chief appraised the Snow Queen as the Snow Queen appraised the hulking mass of black skin standing protectively in front of him. Its teeth were bared and its eyes were narrowed to slits and Elsa knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't. Of course the fear was there, but curiosity was the more prevalent emotion running through her scattered mind. It was obviously a dragon, which meant that every story she'd heard about the previously fictional beasts was true. Dragons were real and the idea enchanted Elsa.

"It's a dragon," Elsa breathed as she took an involuntary step towards the beast. The dragon curled further around the Chief and growled. Elsa stepped back.

"Yes," the Chief responded simply. Elsa noticed a little spark in his eye as he watched her movements.

"Dragons are real," Elsa confirmed and the chief nodded. He was a little thrown off by her reaction. He had expected anger and harsh words but the queen seemed far more interested in his companion then her own predicament.

"Astrid, you can go." The Chief called to the girl standing next to Elsa.

"Are you sure?" Astrid questioned. Elsa looked at the way she regarded him. There was an unmistakable amount of affection in her question. She cared for the chief in a way that was different from the others. It reminded her of Anna and Kristoff.

Anna.

_It was her favorite type of summer night. A breeze from the fjord made the night air uncomfortably chilly for most, but Elsa had always loved it. She allowed herself one more breath of that summer wind before she closed her balcony doors for the night. She let her favorite ice gown melt off her fair skin and pulled on a cotton night gown. Elsa opened the door to her room and padded down the hallway to her sister's quarters. She didn't bother to knock as she swung open the door; her sister was lying in her bed only somewhat reading her book. Elsa knew where her mind really was._

"_Do you think he'll be okay on the mountain all by himself?" Anna asked as her sister perched onto her bed._

"_I'm sure he'll be fine. He lived alone long before he met you. Besides, he has Sven so he isn't really alone" Elsa smiled at her younger sister._

"_I know, but I still worry, especially now with the baby." Anna replied as she began to make small circles with her fingers across her abdomen. Anna and Kristoff had been married about a month ago and Ann had just learned of her pregnancy. Elsa was the first and only person she had told._

"_When are you going to tell him?" Elsa asked as she leaned against her sister's headboard._

"_Soon. I didn't want to tell him before his ice trip. I thought he might put it off and that would be silly. He loves going up into the mountains; he's never been a big fan of palace life" Anna giggled as she remembered the first ball he had attended. His dancing had improved with time, thank goodness for that. _

"_Well I'm sure he's going to be ecstatic, and you're going to be a great mother. Now get some sleep" Elsa smiled as she leaned down and planted a kiss on her sister's head. Anna whispered a thank you as Elsa exited the room. She absentmindedly made her way back to her room; thinking of all the various meetings she had tomorrow. Something was brewing in the south and she had called the council together to discuss it. She had just made it back to her room and crawled into bed when she heard a crash sound from the hall. She shot out of bed and hastily lit the candle sitting on her armoire. Elsa made her way into the hallway; dread creeping into her bones. Something was wrong._

"_Hello?" she called out. No answer. None of the guards were in their usual posts and she waited to see if anyone would come running at her call. No one did. She began to make her way to her sister's room, hands buzzing with power as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. She opened the door to Anna's room to find her sister still sleeping in her bed. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She walked over to her sister and roughly shook her shoulders._

"_Anna? Did you hear that?" Elsa asked and her sister groaned in response._

"_I didn't hear anything" Anna muttered as she rolled over. _

"_I could've sworn I heard-" Elsa's voice was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. "Anna! Get up! Get into the bathroom!" Elsa whispered frantically as she dragged her sister out of bed. Anna's eyes widened in fear as her sister pushed her into the bathroom before she got into the closet. She sat down on the bottom of the closet and held her breath as she counted the seconds. A minute later, several pairs of feet entered the room. Elsa watched them through the crack at the bottom of the door. They begin to tear the room apart. She could hear shelves being toppled over and glass breaking. Elsa felt something warm streak across her cheek and it was only then that she realized she was crying. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched one of the pairs of shoes make its way to the bathroom. She couldn't let them hurt her baby sister. She prayed to her parents as she purposefully knocked over a dress and gave a small sigh of relief as the person redirected their course towards her. The door was whipped open and Elsa could only hope that Anna would stay hidden before a devastating blow hit her in the head. Then everything went still._

The memory of her abduction brought her back down to Earth. She wasn't here to make friends or learn about dragons. She was a prisoner and she needed to get home.

"I'm sure" the chief responded. Elsa noticed Astrid giving her a warning glare as she exited the room.

"Please let me go." She implored once the door had shut behind the female Viking. The Chief grimaced and sighed and the dragon looked up and gave him a concerned look.

"I can't do that" said and Elsa thought he sounded as if he were in pain.

"I can offer you military assistance, I promise."

"I can't be sure you'll keep that promise," The Chief answered back.

"I won't go back on my word. I'm just begging you to trust me. I have my people to attend to; my younger sister can't take care of things the kingdom on her own. Please…" Elsa hesitated as she grasped for a name she realized she did not know.

"Hiccup" The Chief answered.

"Hiccup?" Elsa stuttered, the name pulling her up short, "what an odd name." she blurted before she had time to think through the ramifications. Thankfully, he laughed.

"Yes, you'll find that most of the people here have peculiar names." He replied and Elsa smiled in gratitude for his understanding.

"Well, Hiccup, I beg you to please let me go home" Elsa pleaded. She saw the dragon cock its head and look up at its master out of the corner of her eye. Hiccup paused for what felt like ages before he soke again.

"You will go home… Just not right now. It's not just Arendelle we're attempting to get on our side. As you know, your kingdom is a part of an intricate alliance of countries and provinces. Berk needs to gain access to that alliance. We can't support ourselves on our own anymore. By holding you here we can pressure these kingdoms, your trade allies, into siding with us. The added pressure from your side to allow us into the fold will, hopefully, get things done quicker. Once all the treaties are complete you will be free to go" Hiccup explained and a new realization dawned on Elsa.

"Treaties can take months… years sometimes" she whispered.

"I know." Hiccup replied gravely.

"How do you know my sister won't just attack Berk? She can be… rash when it comes to these types of things." Elsa challenged.

"You and your sister are quite close. She wouldn't do anything if she thought your life was in danger." The Chief replied.

"Is my life in danger?" Elsa asked. She didn't feel as afraid as she probably should, but then no one had really given her much of a reason to be afraid.

"No, but she doesn't know that. Look, I didn't want it to be this way but they… we… _I _felt that it was the only way. I need to protect my people" Hiccup told her.

"I do too" Elsa cried out. She hadn't realized how worked up she was getting until the ice was already flying out of her fingertips. Everything happened very quickly after that. Before the ice even hit the wall behind her, Hiccup's dragon had jumped in front of his master; raising his wings so that Elsa could no longer see The Chief. Elsa could barely form a coherent thought, let alone defend herself as she closed her eyes and prepared to die. It was only when she heard a voice pipe out from behind the dragons massive wingspan that she felt relief flood her body.

"Toothless! Calm down bud!" Hiccup grunted as he moved in front of the dragon. The beast relented, but let out a soft growl and fixed his eyes onto the queen.

"Toothless?" The queen asked; confusion and curiosity overpowering fear once again.

"Yeah… that's his name. He has a retractable set of teeth, so he sometimes looks toothless hence the name. He's also a bit overprotective" Hiccup muttered sheepishly.

"It's my fault. I need to work on controlling my emotions. It's a delicate art." Elsa replied as she took a seat on the bed.

"I understand."

"You do?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, when I get mad things begin to spontaneous combust" Hiccup said and Elsa laughed in spite of herself.

"Well I'll try not to freeze everything if you try and make sure you don't burn the village down" Elsa conceded. She knew there was no use using her ice powers; she wouldn't make it past the door with all the fire-breathing dragons flying around. Maybe she could get out on account of good behavior.

"You've got yourself a deal." Hiccup laughed. He reached out his hand and she hesitantly took it. Most people were a bit adverse to the low temperature her body was always at, but Hiccup didn't even flinch. He just stood there with a dopey grin on his face and she felt the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hiccup?" a voice called as the door swung open. Astrid stepped in and her eyes instantly zeroed in on their interlocked hands.

"Y-yes?" Hiccup stuttered as he dropped the Queen's hand.

"The meeting is about to begin." Astrid explained as she narrowed her eyes at Elsa.

"Okay, I'm coming. It was nice to talk to you Elsa. I'll send some food in for you shortly" The Chief said before he scurried out of the room, his black dragon following much to Elsa's disappointment. The Queen lied down on her bed and let out a long sigh as she surveyed her surroundings, preparing for her long stay in Berk.

**Okay I'm sorry this took so long and please pardon typos – my computer has been out of commission for a month and I had to type all of this on my phone, not fun ****. I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving if you celebrate it and please review this chapter whether or not you liked it (if you're criticizing please be constructive instead of saying "I don't like this", "bad", "makes no sense", etc. If you don't like it, don't read! However, I've really appreciated all the feedback I've gotten so far – comments literally make my day so please leave them!) Xoxox -K**


	4. Three

It had been nearly a week and Elsa was beginning to go a little stir-crazy. The longer she sat there, alone with her thoughts, the more convinced she became that she needed to get out of here. Hiccup had promised to visit her as often as he could, but he had stopped coming after a few days. It wasn't just the loneliness that was fueling her need to leave, but also an exchange she'd heard between two guards on her third night in the cell.

_"__I'm here to relieve you," Elsa heard a voice call out in the darkness. She didn't move; she was used to hearing people coming and going. Berk was quite vigilant when it came to monitoring their fugitives. More importantly, sleep had been evading her these past two nights and she was desperate to get some shut eye._

_"__Thanks, mate. I need to get out and tend to the flock before heading back to Inga. She's mad at me again. Something about eyeing the barmaid one too many times. What are you gonna do?" A man replied and Elsa rolled her eyes. They certainly were Vikings. Come to think of it, most of the men she'd encountered fit the misogynistic, pig-headed Viking stereotype. All of them except Hiccup. He had been unusually kind to Elsa these past few days. Going out of his way to check in on her. The Ice Queen had begun think of him rather fondly which wasn't helpful to her mindset considering she was a prisoner of war. Still, she couldn't lump him in with the other Vikings she'd encountered, though there were not many she'd met yet. _

_"__Is that her? The Queen?" one of the voices said, effectively pulling her out of her reverie. _

_"__That's her. She's quite pretty, ain't she? Don't tell my wife I said that," the man responded. Elsa rolled her eyes a second time._

_"__Yeah she's a beauty. She done anything interesting. They say she has ice powers," _

_"__No, nothing like that. She doesn't speak much either, only talks to the Chief. He has taken a strange interest in her," the man said. Elsa had been very careful to make sure she didn't use any of her ice powers in front of anyone. Having the Queen of Arendelle as a prisoner was a hot piece of gossip already. If they found out she did have the powers she was rumored to possess all hell would break loose. Of course the higher ups knew the truth, but she had gathered that those in the lower ranks had been told very little about their captive. As for the second part of the man's statement regarding Hiccup's interest in her… well she wasn't entirely sure what to make of that._

_"__Well maybe I can see if I can get a rise out of her. Should be fun," Elsa nearly gagged as she took in the words coming out of the guard's mouth. _

_"__I'll tell you I don't know if we're being smart enough about this situation," one of the men whispered and Elsa strained to hear. HIs voice had taken on a pitch that made her blood run a little colder. _

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__Well, Arendelle is a large kingdom with good trade ties. We need a place like that in order to stay afloat. If the Chief were smart he'd lay siege upon them while they're disorganized. They're missing a ruler and if we can get in there before they can right themselves, well that would be pretty darn good" the man mused. Elsa's breath caught in her throat._

_"__That's a good point. You should bring that up at the next council meeting. Although, it would mean more time away from home. How far is Arendelle anyways? I remember the last time I was gone for a long time, it was a nightmare. It was when we pillaged that…"_

Elsa had lost interest in the conversation after that. She could only focus on the looming threat her kingdom was facing. They were right, Arendelle was without a leader and no matter how quickly her sister could take over there was bound to be chaos for a bit. She needed to get home. That's why she had spent the past three days planning, so that tonight she could make her escape and get back to where she belonged.

One evening, shortly after the sun had set, a guard delivered her dinner right on schedule. Sucking in a short breath of air, she let out a scream and three more guards rushed in.

"What's wrong?" One of them shouted, brandishing a spear.

"I thought I saw a spider. I'm so sorry about that gentleman," Elsa apologized. The men muttered a few curse words and started for the door. Just as they turned their backs, Elsa unleashed a week of pent up rage. She let the ice climb up their backs until they were each encompassed up to their necks in a prison of their own. "That should melt in a few hours. Now if you boys will excuse me," Elsa called as she scurried out of the room. She ran down the long hallway, eyes frantically scanning for any sort of trouble. Miraculously, she didn't spot anyone. She said a quick prayer to her mother as she pushed open the door leading to the outside world. Elsa couldn't keep the smile off her face as she breathed in the salty air coming off the ocean. Unfortunately, the relief was short lived as she realized she had no idea where to go. The village was deserted; there wasn't a soul in sight. She had barely taken a step forward when a horrifying screech pierced the air. Elsa resisted the urge to cover her ears as she took off full speed in no particular direction. Her attire was not suited for running and she had to gather all the material in her arms to keep from tripping. She could see the ships docked a little ways away, but she wasn't sure what she would do even if she did manage to get there. The woods were much father, but they did offer some sort of protection.

_There are still rogue dragons in the woods. We're trying to train them all, but I'm not even sure we've managed to discover every species," Hiccup had said the last time he visited her. _

Ocean it is.

Elsa veered towards the ship yard, her bare feet slapping hard against the grass. She nearly made it too. She could taste the salt in the air rolling off the waves; it tasted like freedom. She was so close.

It all happened very quickly after that. One moment her feet were on the ground and the next moment she was soaring up in the air. She looked up to see Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, clutching her arm in his massive paw. When she looked back down again, her stomach twisted into knots. Elsa had never flown before and as she looked down at the small village she promised herself that if she made it out alive she would never fly again. In her moment of terror she barely registered that darkening sky or how cold the air had suddenly turned. She didn't realize that her breath had become visible or that a few snowflakes had begun to fall. She didn't notice any of it, too distracted by her impending death, but Hiccup did.

"Land over there, bud," Hiccup told the dragon as he gestured to the woods. The dragon swooped down and Elsa shut her eyes as she felt the cold air rush past her face. Thankfully, the journey to the ground was relatively quick and it wasn't long before Elsa felt her feet touch the earth again.

"Oh thank the heavens," the queen sighed as she came in contact with the ground.

"What in the world did you think you were doing?" Hiccup asked, his voice measured. Elsa watched as the large black dragon curled itself around it's rider; a growl buzzing in its throat.

"I was making a break for it. I can't stay here; my people need me. You as a ruler should know that better than anyone,"

"You've just gone and made things worse for yourself, Elsa! They're going to be all over you now," Hiccup cried.

"They? I thought you were the one in charge here," Elsa challenged. The chief's eyes flashed with anger for just a second before he controlled his expression. There had been something else too; something she recognized.

"You doubt yourself," she guessed.

"I do not," Hiccup responded.

"You do. I can tell; I can see it in your face. You don't know what to do with me,"

"I underestimated you is all. Believe me when I say it won't happen again," Hiccup replied.

"It's not that; it's not that you don't know how to guard me it's that you have absolutely no idea what to _do _with me. You don't want me here, so why keep me here?" Elsa asked. The boy opened his mouth and waited for an explanation to come out, but no words came. He let out a sigh and sank down to the ground; leaning on his dragon as he looked to the sky.

"It's not that simple. I have so many people to please that I don't have time to think for myself," Hiccup replied.

"Well then let me make this easy for you; let me go," Elsa supplied.

"That's not happening; especially now that people know how powerful you are,"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"The people here are tough and have good intentions, but there's not much going on upstairs. They're _primitive _people; there's only so much they can wrap their heads around. I was trying to keep you a secret and end some of the rumors the guards had circulating about you. However, now that they know that you're capable of more then they even imagined…"

"They're going to be that much more afraid which means they're going to keep me locked up," Elsa finished with a sigh as she herself sank down to the ground. It felt good to feel the grass in between her finger blades and the sun on her cheek. Even if she knew the moment was fleeting.

"Elsa, I meant what I said when I told you that you wouldn't be here forever. You're going to go home. It's just a question of when," Hiccup said and Elsa smiled at him in spite of herself.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Now, I'm afraid, you're going to have to go back to your cell."

**Hi guys! I'm back! Unfortunately my laptop was stolen about a month ago so it's been a slow process getting all my stuff back, but we did managed to get all the stuff I lost so yay for that! Thank you all for you patience and hopefully this chapter was enjoyable! Love you all! **

**Icecrystal1999 - thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and messages! If you want to make a video i would LOVE that! And yes hiccelsa will be coming in pretty soon.**

**ShadowXseed - haha no they won't share (can you imagine?) I'll explain Astrid and Hiccup's relationship in time and it will cause some issues later in the story! **

**FanofTrueLove - aw thank you so much! I hope you keep reading and commenting and I'll defiantly keep what you said in mind! And yes of course I'll read your story!**

**Inkwell Lynx - Thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**K-the-Queen-of-Typos - haha well she tried something in this chapter! Unfortunately it didn't work :( Also I love love love your username! **


	5. Four

Hiccup kept his eyes ahead as he escorted the Queen through the dark passages back to her prison. He was flanked by two guards and Toothless was right beside him, but he still felt uneasy. It wasn't because she was dangerous, even though he was well-aware she could probably take all three of the men out, and it wasn't because he thought the prisoner would try and run again. It was because she was just that; a prisoner. Hiccup was a diplomat and he believed that every war could be waged with words. Yet, he also knew that he was virtually alone in that opinion and he didn't want to alienate anyone who was trying to help him in his new role as leader. He was already having enough trouble as it was.

And if he was being honest with himself, a portion of his uneasiness probably lied in the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. There was something so intriguing about the girl. She was soft, but she wasn't vulnerable. She was kind, but she wasn't passive. She was quiet, but she wasn't weak. She carried herself with an unmistakable presence and sophistication. He would've known she was important if he had seen her walking through the woods one day. That's what worried him. She was a puzzle and he wanted to put the pieces back together. He wanted to figure her out. He wanted some of her poise to rub off on him, make him a better leader. He wanted her to like him, to trust him. He knew she was important, but he couldn't let her become important to him.

Hiccup heard Toothless let out a sigh and he looked down at his best friend. Toothless stared up at him and tilted his head in curiosity and worry. It never ceased to amaze Hiccup how perceptive the dragon was. He could tell Hiccup was on edge and it seemed like he could also detect the source of his anxiety. Hiccup gave Toothless a half-smile and a nod as they reached the door to Elsa's cell.

"In you go," Hiccup stated, working very hard to keep his voice uninterested. He didn't want to tip off the guards to his growing affections towards her.

"Do you think I could have some fresh clothes? I'm going to be here a while and the stuff I have isn't the most comfortable," Elsa asked and Hiccup gave a small consenting nod. No one should have a problem with that. Except maybe Astrid. She had been difficult these past few weeks and Hiccup had no idea why. He was an expert with dragons, but women were a whole different issue.

Elsa smiled at his response. For some strange reason, it brought her joy to know that he cared for her. She was just about to thank him when a large noise filled the air. It sounded like some sort of horn and judging by the way the men around her were reacting, she figured it was an alarm.

"Go, go!" Hiccup shouted to the warriors as he made his way to his dragon.

"We can't leave her unattended! She'll escape," one of the guards replied. The idea of making her exit had not even occurred to the queen until the warrior mentioned it.

"We need all of you to help fight whatever threat is coming," Hiccup replied, his voice barely masking his uncertainty.

"What do we do, Chief?" another guard asked. Elsa saw it. That flash of doubt. The others hadn't noticed, but Elsa had managed to pick up on what Hiccup was so desperately trying to hide. She watched his eyebrows pull together as he concentrated and then he looked down at his dragon with steely determination.

"Toothless, stay here with Elsa," Hiccup noticed one of the guards give him a strange look when he spoke her name. "The prisoner," he amended.

Elsa watched as Toothless looked up at his rider with disbelief and confusion. She marveled at how much the animal acted like a human being.

"I'll be fine bud, it's probably nothing. We need you here to make sure she doesn't escape," Hiccup said. Toothless snorted. "What? You don't trust me?" Hiccup asked and Toothless rolled his eyes. "Please bud?" Hiccup's voice had taken on a calm that Elsa hadn't witnessed before. The dragon sighed, but went to sit down in front of the entrance to Elsa's cell.

"Let's move out," a guard shouted and the men took off down the corridor, Hiccup lagging behind ever so slightly. When he got to the exit he turned back and looked at the duo.

"You'll be fine," he said before disappearing. Elsa didn't know which one of them he was referring to.

"You don't seem so bad," Elsa muttered as she sat down on the stone floor. In their haste, the guards had left the door open. Unfortunately for her, a large reptile was blocking her exit. "You want to help me make my escape?" Elsa asked. Toothless gave a soft growl as he laid down opposite her, his eyes never leaving the Ice Queen's. "Guess not," Elsa sighed.

Absentmindedly, Elsa began to pick at the fraying ends of her dress. Her attire had become filthy and she was glad there weren't any mirrors here because she was positive her appearance was ghastly. Her mother had always scolded her for picking apart her dresses. It was a nervous habit more than anything. She would pull at any loose thread until her clothing was nothing but rags. It was a habit she had worked very hard to break after she had ascended the throne. As she picked, she began to absentmindedly sing a song under her breath that Kristoff had taught her.

"**Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining**,"

The dragons ears perked up as she began singing and he watched her with cautious eyes.

"**So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart and break the frozen heart**," Elsa continued. She didn't realize that the room was getting colder and that Toothless was now sitting up.

"**Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold. Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men**," Elsa sang. The room was beginning to ice over; the frost climbed up the walls and across the floor towards Toothless.

"**Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart, beware the frozen heart**," Toothless let out a roar and Elsa was pulled out of her reverie.

"Oh no!" she cried as she drew the cold back in, "I'm so sorry, Toothless! I had no idea I was doing that," she apologized. The dragon's eyes were narrowed to slits and his teeth were still barred. She held her breath for what felt like forever, not wanting to disturb the creature, until it seemed like he relaxed some."I'm really not that bad. I've gotten much better at controlling my powers, but when I'm under stress sometimes they get away from me. There's no reason to be afraid, please don't be afraid," she whispered. The dragon remained tensed.

Slowly and deliberately, Elsa placed her hand out, palm up. The dragon stared at her outstretched limb with cautious eyes but didn't move. Elsa took his stillness as acquiescence and willed a storm of flurries to spring out of her hand. The dragon backed away, but Elsa continued to let the soft snow whirl around in her hand. Just as she was about to quit, the dragon sat up and cocked its head, pupils dilating as he looked on with interest. Elsa gave a small smile as she pushed the snow up out of her hand and towards the ceiling, watching as it spread throughout the room creating a snow storm in the middle of her cell. She watched with satisfaction as Toothless gazed at the falling flakes. The dragon tentatively raised a paw and batted at the snow. Elsa willed the snowfall to increase and laughed as Toothless continued to marvel at the powder. "I told you that you didn't need to be afraid," Elsa whispered as Toothless rolled onto his back and continued to swat at the snow.

Everything was going fine. Elsa was having fun for the first time in forever and she was finally winning over the magnificent dragon she had been so curious about. Everything was going fine until a loud roar filled the air not to far away from them and the ground began to shake violently. The earth rocked for a few moments before it finally stilled and Elsa made eye contact with Toothless who looked coiled to attack. "What was that?" Elsa asked though naturally she didn't receive a response. She heard shouting from outside and the ground began to shake again. "We need to go!" Elsa shouted once the shaking stopped. Toothless began to growl lowly at her but she could tell from the way he was glancing at the door that he wasn't opposed to the idea. "We need to go find Hiccup! He could be in trouble! Please, I won't run I promise but we need to go!" she urged and while she assumed the dragon could not understand her, the look in his eyes suggested otherwise. In one swift motion, the dragon turned and jumped on the door, easily breaking it down. Elsa took off down the hallway after him, heart threatening to beat right out of her chest. She attempted to prepare herself for whatever was coming, but she would soon find out that no amount of preparation would ready her for what she was about to face.

She burst out into the sunlight only to discover she was surrounded by a thick white smoke. She could barely see two feet in front of her and it was clear that Toothless was long gone. Everything was eerily quiet and she waited in the stillness for something to happen. Elsa contemplated escape for a moment before realizing that she had no idea which way to go. Suddenly, a cry pierced the air and without thinking Elsa raced towards the noise. It had been a child and it had reminded her of her sister in a way that shook her to her core. The Queen stumbled blindly through the haze until she could finally make out a silhouette in the fog. Sure enough, a young girl stood all alone, eyes wide and tear-filled as she frantically searched for a familiar face.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Elsa asked as she crouched to face the little one. Elsa watched her eyebrows furrow in momentary confusion; not recognizing the stranger in their town.

"I've lost my mom," the girl explained with a whimper.

"I'm sure we can find her once the fog subsides. Why don't we just sit tight for a moment and it'll all be okay?" Elsa asked. The girl went to respond, but before any words came she let out a wild scream as her eyes fixed on something behind Elsa. The Ice Queen turned and watched in horror as a large white dragon appeared to materialize out of the fog. The creature was nearly twice as large as Toothless and was as white as the snow that flowed from Elsa's fingertips. It's body was scaly, but as she looked closer Elsa noticed that the scales appeared to be ice. The dragon opened its mouth and growled. Elsa stood protectively in front of the child as she prepared for her final moments. Without thinking, she raised a hand towards the dragon and as she did so a flash of ice shot out of her and hit the beast in the head.

Elsa expected that to be it. She thought she was going to die. Instead, the dragon cocked its head at her and, eyes still narrowed in suspicion, sniffed at her hand. She watched the creature process her scent and look at her with an emotion that she could only describe as surprise. Her mother must have been watching over her because with a final growl the dragon spread its massive wings and sent the smoke flying with each flap. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the dragon melted into the fog and vanished. The fog dissipated quickly after that, and pretty soon she was left exposed, still clutching onto the girl next to her. When the last of it cleared she was surprised to find that the townspeople had gathered in a loose circle around her and by the looks she was getting, she could tell she was in hot water.

**The ending is quite abrupt****so I'm sorry about that! I know I haven't been on in a while but i had some personal stuff that needed tending to! Hope people enjoy****this update and, as always, review!**


	6. Five

Elsa scanned the faces of the crowd, looking for sympathy wherever she could find it. There wasn't any.

"Inga!" a woman called out, breaking the silence. The little girl raced forward into the arms of a woman who was sobbing. In spite of her situation, Elsa couldn't help but smile. At least she had protected the girl. Inga's mother seemed to recognize that as well.

"Thank you," she said hesitantly, "for saving my daughter."

"Of course," Elsa nodded.

"Who are you?" a man called out. Elsa turned to face him and was disappointed to discover he was looking at her with unmistakable disdain.

"I'm Elsa… Bjorgman," She wasn't entirely sure what had compelled her to use Kristoff's last name rather than tell the people who she really was, but she quickly decided to stick with it.

"And what are you doing here, Elsa Bjorgman?" The man asked. Beady eyes looked her up and down and his scowl seemed to somehow worsen. He had shock white hair that stuck out from underneath his helmet and some sort of beard and mustache combination that wasn't doing him any favors. Nevertheless, Elsa knew that it was important to attempt to gain the townsfolk's favor.

"I'm just here looking at the… scenery,"

"You came to Berk to look at the scenery?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful village you have here. Do you always question your tourists this much, Mr…?"

"My name is Mildew. Pardon me for saying this, but I have a hard time believing you came to Berk for the scenery. Which begs the question; who sent you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which kingdom sent you? Who are you spying for?" The man asked, his voice rising. The crowd began to murmur behind him.

"I'm not a spy,"

"Likely story!" Mildew shouted.

"That's enough!" A voice interrupted and Elsa felt relief flood her body. The crowd parted to let Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and a few others into the center.

"Chief, I was merely trying to,"

"You were merely trying to harass this… tourist," Hiccup smirked in spite of himself. Elsa had managed to get herself into an interesting position. His smile faded into confusion as Toothless left his side and placed himself in-between Mildew and Elsa. That was a new development. New, but not unwelcome. Hiccup shook his head in amazement and turned his attention back to Mildew.

"I didn't mean any harm. I do find it suspicious that she appears during a time when Berk's international relations are a bit… shaky," Mildew said, turning towards the crowd at the end of his statement. Hiccup suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Mildew was always trying to create unrest in an attempt to make the village turn against Hiccup. Mildew didn't care about international relations, he only cared about cabbages and causing trouble.

"And at a time when international relations are shaky, don't you think it's important to invite people from other nations to Berk and show them what a lovely place we are?"

"And what about the white dragon?" Mildew asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked and judging by the look Elsa was giving him, she had no idea what the old man was referring to.

"How did she escape the white dragon? He's been killing our men left and right and she escapes unharmed. I find that incredibly suspicious," Mildew stated, his mouth quirking up in a small grin.

"It just let me go. I don't know why. I didn't do anything," Elsa explained, the guy was trying really hard to make her seem guilty.

"You can see why that seems suspicious," Mildew pushed.

"Well, yes but,"

"So you admit it's suspicious?"

"Leave her be, Mildew," Hiccup interrupted.

"She needs to answer the question," Mildew responded.

"I told you, I don't know!" Elsa was quickly losing control and she was scared of the outcome.

"Answer the question!" Mildew shouted and Elsa felt her composure very nearly slip away. Just before she let her power go, Toothless let out a large roar that pulled her back down to earth.

"Lay off her, Mildew," Astrid interrupted, coming out of seemingly nowhere, "she saved a young child. As far as I'm concerned, she's a hero," Elsa nodded appreciatively at the blonde. Mildew gave Astrid a withering scowl, but seemed to much over her words.

"Fine. I'll let it go, for now. Elsa, know that I'm watching you very carefully," Mildew said before he left the crowd and headed in the direction of his home.

"Does anyone else have any concerns?" Hiccup asked, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. He was met with silence. "Alright then, everyone return to their homes. There will be a meeting at sun-up tomorrow to discuss what to do with the white dragon. Until then, everyone try and get some rest," Hiccup commanded. Elsa noticed people giving her wary looks, but everyone did as the chief said. Elsa turned to head back the prison, but Hiccup grabbed her forearm and led her in a different direction.

"Where are we going," Elsa asked and she suddenly became aware of Astrid and Toothless following closely behind them.

"You can't stay in the prison. You're a tourist now," Hiccup answered. Elsa could detect the stress in his voice.

"I'm sorry, it just came out."

"It's fine, frankly it's probably better this way. People are scared as it is, we don't need them knowing about the queen we're holding prisoner," he responded drily.

"So where do you plan on keeping her?" Astrid questioned.

"She'll stay with me," he replied and, judging by his facial expression, he knew what Astrid's reaction was going to be.

"Have you lost your mind? She can't stay with you! She'll get out the first night she's there," Astrid protested.

"Your lack of faith in me is sad," Hiccup smirked, "Toothless and I can keep a better eye on her then any guard in the dungeons can. Besides, my mother will be there too and you and I both know how capable she is," Hiccup said and Elsa felt a confusing flutter of nervousness in her stomach at the prospect of meeting Hiccup's mother.

"She's supposed to be a prisoner, Hiccup, not your houseguest. No offense," Astrid waved a dismissive hand in Elsa's direction.

"None taken?" the Queen replied.

"She's staying with me; it's the only thing that makes sense at this point. End of discussion, Astrid," Hiccup stated firmly.

"The discussion will end when I say so," she replied, grabbing Hiccup's arm. "Toothless, watch her," Astrid nodded at the dragon before she pulled Hiccup a little ways away.

"Do they bicker a lot?" Elsa asked the black reptile at her feet. Toothless gave her a look that seemed to imply the answer was yes. "I see," Elsa smiled before she realized she was talking to an animal. "I hope I'm not going crazy," she muttered before she turned her attention to the pair a few feet away. Astrid was gesturing at Elsa with a distressed look on her face, but Hiccup appeared to be holding his ground. They went back and forth for a few more minutes before Astrid stormed off. Hiccup took a few seconds to collect himself before he turned his attention back to Elsa.

"Where were we?" Hiccup asked as he gave her a half-smile.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Elsa began and Hiccup answered with a chuckle. "What?" she questioned.

"We kidnap you from your own home and you're worried about causing trouble?"

"I think you'll soon realize that trouble follows me, I can't help but try and quell some of it when I can," Elsa replied. Hiccup shook his head and began to walk towards a cluster of huts, Elsa following behind him.

"Speaking of trouble, what exactly happened back there?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I was done for, but it let me go. I can't explain it," she responded.

"I've had no luck in training it; I haven't even been able to get a good look at it. If i don't get a handle on the situation soon, the townspeople are going to demand more… forceful tactics," Hiccup explained.

"I do hope it doesn't come to that; it was a beautiful creature. I'm sure you can figure something out,"

"You may be the only one who thinks that" Hiccup muttered as he headed towards a house sitting far away from any other buildings.

"You'll find that I tend to root for the misunderstood,"

"That makes two of us then," Hiccup smiled as he stopped at the front door.

"So this is it?" Elsa asked as she appraised the hut.

"Yup. Welcome home your majesty."


End file.
